The One
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: This is what happens when you need to vent out the feels you get from watching Chapter and Choices. It's a short little one-shot that's basically an alternate ending to today's episode. Enjoy!


**A/n: I'm just going to start off with this:**

**Auslly feels.**

**Here we go.**

Their lips collided and it was everything Ally thought it would be – and more. Austin held onto her tiny waist as he smiled into her lips. This was it, he was kissing Ally and he loved her. He knew he loved her. He was practically dying of laughter as he thought about the fact that he thought Kira was the one for him. What was he even thinking? They slowly pulled away, much to Austin's disapproval and Ally gaped at him. He chuckled back nervously and struggled to breath normally again. Glancing over he saw Trish and Dez with their jaws practically on the floor. He gave an awkward half smile to Dez, who returned him with a huge smile and thumbs up.

Trish glanced around and saw Kira coming over, and sighed. "I'll be right back Dez." She turned Kira around, quickly explaining that Austin was "busy getting the right girl, no offense" and sent her off on her merry way.

"Ally…" She glanced up into his big, brown eyes, smiling like an idiot. She felt like crying, she felt like throwing things across the room, jumping into a blender, singing, dancing, laughing. Anything that could keep her sane. The sad truth, she didn't know what would keep her sane right now. Everything was perfect in her world – she conquered her stage fright and the guy of her dreams kissed her.

Dez and Trish saw the way Austin and Ally were looking at each other and slowly left the two alone to deal with their feelings. Austin gently took Ally's arm and pulled her back towards him, then placed his guitar up against the stairs.

"Ally, I want you to know that I don't want that to be a one-time thing. Kira and I broke up and I realized just how much I care for you. I think…I-I know, I know I love you." He held each of her hands inside both of his as he spoke to her, making sure everything he said went straight to heart. She smiled wider and her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. She dreamt of this happening, she hoped it would happen. But never in a million years did she think it would actually happen. Yet here he is, Austin Monica Moon is all he is, pouring his heart out to her. She loved him too, she really did. But she still hadn't managed to recover her voice.

All she could manage was a smile and a choked out gasp as he pulled her close to him once again. "Ally, I don't want to lose you. Ever. Please, tell me you'll be with me." Instead of answering, she threw herself at him and kissed him with all the held back feelings since they had kissed the first time.

Austin groaned inwardly as he tried not to throw Ally on the ground and kiss her senseless. But he knew to take it slow, and he knew to respect women. The hard part was acting on said respect as Ally threaded her fingers into his hair and moaned slightly into the kiss.

The need for air arose, and their lips separated. Not once did either singer try to move anyway from the other. Austin knew not to let go of something he truly loved, and Ally knew she didn't want to move from the blonde's tight and comfortable embrace.

"Ally…" He whispered, and his lips brushed against hers, sending shocks of electricity down her spine. "Will you be my girlfriend? After tonight, there's no way I could make it without you." He winked at her at his clever word play.

Finally finding her voice since their kiss, Ally smiled. "I don't think I could say no to that." She smirked and leaned her head on his chest. Austin's heart leapt and his stomach fluttered at the contact.

"Well then it's official." He pulled her out of the position they were in and tugged her back onto the stage.

"Austin what are you-?" He cut her off by grabbing a microphone and holding their intertwined fingers out to the crowd.

"What's up Miami?! I'm Austin Moon and this is Ally Dawson." He turned around and grinned from ear to ear. She arched in eyebrow in slight confusion, but still smiled back at his dorkiness.

"Some of you may know us as the songwriter-singer duo. But today, I want to let _everyone _know." He scanned the room, his gaze landing on Trish and Dez, Lester and Penny, and finally Kira.

"That Ally and I are together." And with that, he put the microphone back on the stand and went to bring Ally back to behind the stage with him again when he heard his best friend shout out.

"Well, it's about freaking _time_!" There was a moment of silence before the entire audience burst into cheer, and shouting out words of happiness, congratulations, and "you owe me twenty bucks." That last statement being from Dez to Trish.

Austin wrapped Ally inside his arms and looked out in awe at the small, yet rather loud crowd that had gathered and thought to himself.

_Yup, she was _definitely _the one._

**A/n: And there's a short one-shot from my previous emotions that were out of whack. I'm going to try my hardest to update Close to You by next weekend. Love you all! Review!**

**Until Next Time**

**~Amber**


End file.
